DuelTale: Reloaded
by GlitchWarrior
Summary: Asriel is as normal as a fluffy monster with demon and human sisters can be. But when he and his sisters get drawn into Yugi's conflict with Pegasus, it'll take more than Determination to get him out of this one! With funny characters and insanely broken trading cards throughout, sometimes, you'll have to believe in the heart of the cards! (Rewrite)
1. Reminiscence

**Hello, and welcome to Dueltale: Reloaded! This story is a rehash of my first tale on , and, as opposed to starting during the second season, this tale will begin with the first! Also, the characters will get a proper introduction, and I'm not going to make three villains who all lose before the climax, like I did in the original. Get ready.**

 **Also, I'm warning you; the first chapter is mostly a memoir of the events of Undertale; with, of course, a changed ending to account for Asriel and Chara's continued existence. The next episode may feature a card game, so stay tuned!**

 **IMPORTANT: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights belong to Toby Fox, Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids Entertainment, etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Reminiscence...**

The half-human girl stood at the gates of the schoolyard, ready to end her last day of formal schooling since roughly a thousand years. She studied the room astutely, realizing how much the world had changed since she had first died.

Chara Dreemur couldn't believe her eyes. She had thought, up to that point, that humanity was a blight on the planet she wanted no part of. She'd even poisoned herself, and, at the last minute, managed to give her own soul to her best friend and adoptive brother, the fuzzy Boss Monster known as Prince Asriel. She had come VERY close to wiping out her own home village with Asriel's power.

Fortunately, Asriel was not a very agressive kind of person. He held the pair back from attacking the humans, even though they were horrified. They'd seen him holding Chara's body, and assumed the worst. From there, memories only got worse. Pitchforks were stabbed into Asriel's fur. Knives and swords cut at him. And every twinge of pain Asriel felt, Chara felt too.

To put it simply, neither Dreemur returned home alive that day.

Their father, King Asgore, assumed that Chara's words of aggressive humanity must be true. He swore that any human that fell down into the Underground would die. Their mother, Queen Toriel, had a very different view of the situation, believing that fallen humans should be protected, lest they face the same fate as Chara and Asriel had. Eventually, the two parted ways.

A thousand years later, Toriel felt that she had failed. Through that time, six different children had fallen into the Underground, and all six had decided to leave her care, with hopes of escaping the Ebbot Underground. And all six met with an untimely end when they had reached Asgore. The Monster King collected the souls of these children and stored them for later use, knowing that he could use the power of seven to destroy the barrier that trapped monsterkind beneath the surface. And he hired three individuals to aid him in his task: The frshly-promoted Royal Scientist, Dr. Alphys, whose research on the human soul could be considered a triumph of hers. The captain of the kingdom's Royal Guard, Undyne, who believed that humans weren't to be trusted. The blindly loyal Papyrus, who would follow orders to capture any humans who passed his way, despite not knowing why.

These three individuals, as well as Papyrus' brother Sans, and Dr. Alphys' legendary machine of entertainment, Mettaton, essentially became the whole government for the Underground. Meanwhile, Sans began having conversations, and more importantly, joke-offs, with a voice from behind a locked door- Toriel's. Apart from that, the Underground had become a sad place, with no clear means of escape.

But then again, there was HOPE. A prophecy was written, within those many years, that stated that an angel who had seen the light would return to the Underground and free the monsters. And, piece by piece, things started to fall together...

It began during one of Alphys' experiments with souls. She managed to extract a substance she referred to as "Determination" from one of the said souls, and realized that this energy helped human souls persist beyond death. She realized that, if monsters could use this rare substance, she could save the dying. She injected roughly a hundred or so dying monsters with Determination, as well as a flower that had blossomed in Asgore's garden; the same garden where Asriel had drawn his last breath.

Things started to go wrong when the flower disappeared. While Alphys was questioning this, the bodies of the injected monsters began to melt together into frightening, eternally-suffering amalgamates. Caught up in her shock and horror, Alphys locked the monstrosities in her lab, and moved her equipment into her home, which she referred to as her new lab. But she wasn't the only being that had left.

The flower from her lab, later to be called Flowey, had also left. Flowey had taken on Asriel's consciousness, but, lacking a soul, couldn't feel any caring emotions. With the power of Determination on his side, he could also make a save mark in time, and return to it later, essentially reversing time itself. But what he did with this new power, nobody would have liked.

He started by using the power to help the trapped monsters, but, lacking the power to love, he found this to be no fun at all. So, in return, he tried the other extreme- being as mean, nasty, and spiteful as possible. This brought him more pleasure- and also, hate. Monsters would make sure that they kept a weed-whacker nearby to kill him. So he started to kill them off. He eventually developed a very loathesome motto: kill, or BE killed.

Around this time, a seventh human fell into the Underground; a young, careful girl named Frisk. Even stranger, Frisk seemed to know her own way around the underground, as if she had been down there so many times before. Chara's very essence seemed to follow her, too- Flowey, on many occasions, mistook her for his best friend.

Near the end of her journey, Frisk had faced off against Flowey one final time, and the flower absorbed the souls of every monster in the underground, as well as the six human souls that Asgore had gathered. These souls gave him enough essence to return to a monster-like form, but with far more strength than that of your average monster. However, they also gave the newly-reborn Asriel something that he had lacked since his rebirth.

The power to love.

With this force, Asriel was brought to his knees, and used the power of the souls of the underground to destroy the barrier. Just before he faded back to his floral state, though, Frisk saved him by giving up a piece of her soul energy; a painful process, but it was worth it. Her new shortage of Determination removed her powers to SAVE and LOAD, but it didn't matter. She and Asriel were both okay.

One day, Asriel found the remaining souls that his father had collected. Amongst them, though, was a strange, reddish object in a soul shape, staying strong but lacking the Determination to pull itself together. Asriel, knowing what must be done, raced to Alphys' lab, grabbed a shot of the red essence, and brought it back to the weakened soul. The being he created wasn't entirely human; in fact, he was pretty sure he'd made a demon. But it didn't matter.

He had his friend back. He didn't know how, but he had his best, most trusted friend back.

Looking back upon those days, Chara hadn't expected that a low-down, dirty human had saved monsterkind- and, consequently, pulled her from the jaws of death. But now, looking at her adoptive brother- and, as per Toriel's wishes, her new adoptive sister, the now-supernatural girl realized that, just perhaps, humanity had light in it after all. That had been eight years ago. The trio had aged quite well since then. They were fifteen years each- or, in Asriel and Chara's case, technically much older- but they were still the same sort of people they had been.

However, they had all changed quite a bit. Asriel was far more energetic, and when he set his mind to something, his sisters couldn't stop him. Frisk had become a bit more of a fighter, but she wasn't a killer. She had learned how to defend herself. Chara now hated humanity far less than when she first fell- but, to be honest, it was justified. Humanity sucks, she realized, and not being a part of it may very well be the thing that kept her alive.

And here they were- their last day of high school. The day had been tough, but it was over. The class had ended, but their classmates hadn't left yet. Two of them had pushed their decks together after many of their classes, and kept playing a card game called _Duel Monsters_. Chara had tried to get into it once, but hadn't quite succeeded.

"Joey!" the younger student called. "Earth to Joey! Hey, are you in there? It's your turn!"

The taller student- Joey, it seemed- was looking over his hand. "Gimme a sec, Yugi," he said in a thick Brooklyn accent. Joey stared at his cards, trying to choose the right one.

Suddenly, a tall brunette grabbed Joey. "Aww," he said. "Isn't he cute when he's thinking?"

"Hey, Tristan," Joey said, annoyed. "Yugi here is teachin' me how to play _Duel Monsters_."

"Drooling Monsters?"

 _"Duel Monsters,_ ya nimrod!" Joey told Tristan before shoving him away. Tristan eventually fell into the crowd with a loud "Sheesh!" before settling down.

"They've been at it for hours," Tea Gardener said. She was a middle-height brunette girl wearing a standard girl's uniform- something Chara frankly never understood. The bow tie was a bit much. And to top it off, Tea was on several of the school's planning commitees.

"Joey's starting to get the hang of it," Tea told them, "but Yugi's like an expert!"

"Really?" Asriel asked. "Hey, maybe Yugi could teach me to play sometime!"

Meanwhile, Joey picked a card from his hand. "Okay, Yugi," he announced. "It's time to duel!" He pulled a card from his hand and laid it on the playmat. The monster on it looked like a man with a metallic rod. The text on the top of the card said: "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame."

"See," Tea began, "each monster has an attack number and a defense number. First player to eliminate their opponent's Life Points wins the duel!"

"Umm..." Frisk asked, "...could you explain that again?"

"Pretty good move," Joey announced confidently, "huh, Yugi?"

"Yep!" Yugi said. "Pretty good move... but not good enough!" Yugi proceeded to place a card on his side of the playmat- "Blackland Fire Dragon."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Joey. "Thanks a lot. A card that powerful totally wipes me out!"

"Whoa," Tristan chuckled, "you STINK at this game, Joey!"

"Nah, you did fine, Joey," Yugi said to console his friend. "I just have better cards; see, my grandpa owns a game shop, and I get all of my best cards from him!"

"Your own game shop?" At that, Joey stood up. "What are we waiting for?"

"Yeah!" Asriel added. "Let's get moving already!"

"Well, okay!" Yugi said. "Hey, maybe I can get my grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got!"

The three Dreemurs, along with their newfound friends, left the classroom. But little did they know that Yugi's last sentence had triggered a response from the school's resident rich brat: Seto Kaiba.

 _Rare card?_ thought Kaiba to himself. _Could they have found the card that I've been searching for...?_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the start of a new adventure with a bouncy Asriel, a kind Frisk, a passive-aggressive Chara, and lots of card games! Make sure t-**

 **Joey:** EY! Why don'tcha let someone else take the outro for once?"

 **Fine.**

 **Joey:** Anyway, review to let us know how you think dis is gonna go, and follow so you don't miss the next adventure! Now, I gotta go; Yug's taking me and the others to the game shop, remember?

 **Yes, I know. Thanks anyways, Joey! But yeah... Follow, and review... I would be happy with a favorite, but I'm not gonna ask.**


	2. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon

**Here we are again... The first episode, split into three parts. I think that might become a trend in my DuelTale series. Also, this episode is going to be very, very, VERY similar to canon, so please, don't hate.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **The** **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

"Gramps! I'm home!"

Solomon Muto looked up from his desk to see Yugi returning from a day at school. Behind him were five other kids, along with one of those monsters that had been introduced to the world last year.

"Ah, Yugi," the boy's grandfather said. "And I see you've brought company..."

"Grandpa," Yugi asked, "can you please show me and my friends your super rare card?"

"Rare card?" the man questioned. "My special card? Hmm..."

"Please, Grandpa?" Yugi begged.

"Yeah, pretty please?" Joey added, throwing in a bow for the sake of it.

"Hmm... I don't see why not!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Yugi's grandpa returned with a small box.

"You kids are in for a treat," he said, being careful with his words. "Ready?"

The seven children nodded. If this card really was as rare as Yugi said, then this was a rare occasion, potentially rarer than the card itself- but not likely. You'd be more likely to see a rare card than to actually own one.

"Here it is..." Solomon said. "...The Blue-Eyes White Dragon; a card so rare, and so powerful, that I never let it leave my hands!"

The card was a sight to behold; a pearly-scaled dragon, with eyes as deeply-colored as a sapphire, and massive wings. Its tail was quite long, despite it being a dragon. The text on the card was an interesting description; "This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale."

Tristan, though, wasn't very excited over the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Doesn't seem that special to me," he said. He reached over to grab it, but Asriel swatted his hand away before he could.

"Hey," the fuzzball said, "I've never seen a card like that!" He turned to Solomon. "I'm sorry, it's just that Tristan here's not too far into _Duel Monsters_."

"It's alright," Solomon said, "but this card _is_ priceless. There are only four of them in the whole world! I'm lucky to have even ONE!"

"Speakin' of priceless," Joey said, eagerly, "I'm ready to trade!"

"Not for this card!"

"What? No," Joey said, "I meant for some other cards you've got..."

Then, the doorbell chimed, and a figure stepped through the door. Mr. Muto looked up. "Can I help you?"

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me."

The group turned to see Seto Kaiba, standing in the doorway. He had his typical nasty smirk on his face.

"Wait, doesn't he have a big fancy company to run?" Tristan asked. "What's he doing here?"

"Probably insulting us for not worshiping him like a god or something," Chara mumbled, in a low voice that nobody could hear.

Kaiba chuckled. "Not that it's any of your business," he said smugly, "but I came to see the card."

"Hey," Joey asked, "are you into _Duel Monsters_ too?"

"That's perfect!" Asriel said energetically. "Hey, maybe we can all duel each other someday!"

"Me?" Kaiba asked. "Duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire."

"Wha... how does that even work?" Asriel asked.

"I am the number one ranked duelist in the country," Kaiba said, "and a favorite to win the _Duel Monsters_ championship." Kaiba let out a short laugh. "You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me."

"Ooh, I'm shaking!" Joey said, now filled with rage. "Maybe you'd like to settle this with _fists_ instead of _cards_!"

"Whoa," Yugi said, racing in front of the blonde, "take it easy, Joey!"

"But Yugi," Joey whined, "Kaiba's askin' for it!"

Frisk put her hand to her head. "Great, another Flowey..." She caught herself. "No offense, Asriel."

Asriel winced at the comment, but shrugged it off. The past was certainly something he wanted to avoid, considering how much he hated his past self.

"Now," Kaiba continued, "does this shop have any worthwile cards or no-" He stopped short before racing to the front desk, staring at the card in the box. "Can it be? The Blue-Eyes White Dragon? In a dump like this?"

 _It is!_ thought Kaiba to himself. _The card I've been searching for!_

"Well, enough window shopping," Solomon said, closing the box and putting it behind the counter. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Kaiba scowled, then threw a suitcase on the table. "Give me your Blue-Eyes, old man, and I'll trade you all of these!"

Kaiba opened the suitcase, revealing it to be filled with rare cards- a different artwork of the "Polymerization" card, "Labyrinth Tank," and "Emperess Judge," among others. Some of the cards were even of the "secret rare" variety. Staring at the filled suitcase, the other teens gasped at the contents.

"Ah, nice," Solomon said thoughtfully, "but no thanks."

Everyone gasped again. Kaiba grunted. "Fine, if you won't trade, maybe you'll sell it! Name your price, I can pay ANYTHING you ask!"

"I'm sure you could," Solomon said. "But this card was given to me by a dear friend, and I treasure it as I do that friend. So parting with it is absolutely out of the question!"

Kaiba gasped. "NO!"

"You'd feel the same even if it was a common card," Yugi realized, "right, Grandpa?"

"Exactly. You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart."

"Wow," Frisk said, "I never realized that a simple card could mean so much!"

"Fine," Kaiba wheezed angrily. "I've heard enough of your nonsense, senile old fool..." And with that, the CEO left Muto Games and Co., potentially never to return.

He drove off in his limo, thoughts on his mind. _Heart of the cards... ridiculous! These cards are all about power, and one way or another, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card... will be MINE!_

* * *

When he returned to the Kaiba Corporation's headquarters, he turned to his men. "How is the gathering coming along, gentlemen?"

"Sir," one of his workers said, "we've managed to retrieve three of the cards."

"Excellent... In that case, there's a little something I'd like you to pick up for me at the game shop."

"Gladly, Master Kaiba."

* * *

The next morning, while Yugi and his friends were at school, three men entered the shop. Two were tall and muscular. The third was shorter, but his cheek bones were positioned in a creepy way.

"May I help you?" Solomon asked.

"My master, Seto Kaiba," the pudgy man said, "challenges you to a duel. You will come with us, NOW."

"And if I were... to decline?"

The man pushed his glasses further up onto his face. He motioned for the two muscular men to grab the old man.

"I'm afraid I must insist."

Solomon stared at the guards. _Young Kaiba doesn't understand,_ his mind told him. _But I'll teach HIM a lesson about the heart of the cards..._

* * *

"Man," Joey said as the group went to check out the game shop that day after school. "I hope he has some cool cards today!"

"Me too," Frisk added. "I've been working on an Elemental HERO deck, and I'd say it's coming along nicely. I just need a copy or two of Burstinatrix; she's one of the cornerstones of the deck."

"Wow," Yugi said," that's a pretty advanced deck for a beginner. You know it relies on fusion plays, right?"

"Exactly," Frisk said. "So getting an extra copy of Polymerization could help, too."

"I just want a starter deck," Chara said. "I want to start small, with a deck I can actually handle..."

"Hey," Asriel said, "it's your funeral. A more complex start could be a better start."

The group arrived at the shop, hopeful. Joey threw the door open.

"Okay, gramps, I'm here to get more cards!" However, all of the store's lights were off. It was the store's open hours, but Solomon was nowhere to be seen. "Hey! Hey, gramps?"

"Grandpa," Yugi said. "I'm home..."

"Maybe he... went out?" Tea thought aloud.

"No," Chara said. "He would have closed the store if he had."

Then, the phone rang. Call it a coincidence- you know by now who was calling- but Yugi happened to enter the shop just before the call was made.

"Hello?" Yugi asked. "Game shop."

Then, a low, familiar voice came over the phone. "Ah, Yugi... Perfect."

Yugi gasped. "Kaiba?"

"Your grandfather is here visiting," Kaiba began, "but he's not feeling well. Why don't you come to my office and pick him up?" Malice came through every word Seto spoke, as if he had truly done something horrid this time.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked, panicked. "What have you done, Kaiba?"

But Seto Kaiba had already hung up.

* * *

 **BOOM. Cliffhanger! You already know how the episode ends if you watched the first arc of Yu-Gi-Oh!, but if you didn't, OUCH! This is going to be an easy first episode to write, but once the season gets going, it'll be free-for-all. Until then, I'll just have to reflect canon as well as possible, as well as provide good reactions from the Dreemur siblings. Stay tuned for more!**


	3. The Heart of the Cards: Part One

**I hate myself. I've been waiting too long to get back to work. Anyway, I think the main characters have been well introduced- minus Asriel being a bundle of joy. But remember when I said the first episode would be in THREE parts? Yeah, I hate myself because the duel has to wait ONE MORE CHAPTER. I feel like it's the part of the episode that takes the least amount of time... despite it being half the episode. This particular episode showcased the monsters, and since I'm certain you're already familiar with them, I'll spare you the descriptions in the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Heart of the Cards, Part One**

The group raced to the headquarters of the Kaiba Corporation. The magnificent tower stood as a high point on the Domino skyline- and as a reminder of who the richest guy in town was. It was clear that Kaiba wanted it that way.

The teens threw the doors open, and pushed the elevator button. While the elevator was descending, Asriel couldn't help but look back at the group. He decided to do a head count- and only counted five people, besides himself.

"Hey..." he asked, "...anyone seen Frisk? Did we lose her?"

"I thought she was right next to you!" Joey said, shocked.

The elevator doors opened, and there, in the carriage, was the human girl. The group stared for about five seconds before Tristan spoke.

"How did you-"

Frisk held up her hand. "Let's not talk about it. To put it in short, I've... been here before."

"Yeah," Tristan began, "but HOW did you-"

"Sans showed me a shortcut, okay?"

"Sans?" asked the pointy-haired brunette. "You mean the snack shop skeleton guy?"

"Guys!" shouted Yugi. "There's a bigger problem here, and I just want to see if Grandpa's okay, so just drop the argument and get going already!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Tristan said. "I should've remembered..."

As the group got in the elevator, Chara turned to Frisk. "I didn't see you seperating from the group to go find Sans."

"I didn't," Frisk replied. "I've known that shortcut for a while now."

"Wait, you've learned how to use them, too?"

"Just forget I brought it up."

"I can't forget it!" Chara said defiantly. "Sans told me he spent YEARS figuring those out! And you just NOW reveal that YOU can do it without his help?"

Frisk didn't say anything. Chara, meanwhile, put her hand to her forehead. She knew that this could possibly crop up again in the future, and she figured she'd have a stern talk with Sans tomorrow. For now, though, the task at hand was making sure Solomon Muto was okay.

* * *

When the elevator arrived on the 24'th or so floor, Yugi raced out to find his grandfather half-unconscious. The man was face down, on the floor, but he was steadily coming to.

"GRANDPA!"

"Yugi..." wheezed Solomon, "...I lost. I wanted to teach that Kaiba kid about the heart of the cards... but I failed..."

"He's in bad shape," Chara said, still somewhat rattled from Frisk's shortcut. "I just wanna know how this happened to him!"

"How's the old man feeling, hmmm?"

The group looked up to see Seto Kaiba standing there, his signature "I'm better than you" smirk on his face as always. This time, it seemed particularly malicious.

"Kaiba, you sleaze!" shouted Joey. "What've you done with him?"

At this, Kaiba chuckled. "We had a duel, that's all," he explained, "with each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize... but I guess going up against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool."

"That doesn't make sense!" Asriel said sternly. "Just yesterday, he established that he'd never give that card up!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Tea added.

"It was fair," Kaiba said, pulling a card out of his pocket- Blue-Eyes. He held it up for all to see. "And look at the sweet prize I won," he added... before tearing the card straight in half.

With that one act, the whole room was thrown into shock. Kaiba dropped the two halves of the dragon, chuckling. "Yes, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card," he said, "and THIS one... will never be used against me."

"My... my Blue-Eyes White Dragon..." an exhausted Solomon said weakly, "...my treasure..."

"Grandpa, hold on," Yugi said desperately. He then looked up at Kaiba angrily; as if an urge he'd been pressing back had been ;et out. "How could you do such a thing?" he asked with rage.

"Yugi... here," Solomon said, "...take this."

"Huh? Grandpa?"

"I built this deck," the old man said weakly, "I put my soul in these cards, and I taught you everything I know, Yugi. Take them. Take my cards... and teach him respect... teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards, Yugi!"

"But Grandpa, you need help, we need to get you to a doctor-"

"Sounds like an excuse," Kaiba said, not only butting into the conversation but at the worst time. "Your friends can care for your grandfather while you and I duel. Unless you're afraid..."

Yugi's lip began to quiver. The deck he held had just been defeated by Kaiba, and it had also just lost its best monster. The two pieces of Blue-Eyes laid on the floor, so it would be useless. And what if he failed? What if he lost to Kaiba, and the "heart of the cards" turned out to be a myth? What if-

"Take 'im, Yugi!"

Yugi turned around to see Joey standing up, looking at him in a determined way. "We can take care of your grandpa, while you take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that rich spoiled brat what a real duel's all about!"

Tea nodded. "For your grandpa, Yugi."

"I don't know..."

"Trust me, you're, like, the best player I've ever seen!" said Joey. "You can do this, Yugi!"

"Plus," Asriel added, "you've got the Millenium Puzzle. That'll probably help!"

"For the record," Tristan added, "I still think its just a trinket..."

"I know you can do it," Joey said.

"We all do," Tea added.

Yugi sighed, and nodded. He pulled the deck from his grandfather's firm hold. "Alright, Grandpa, I'll do it."

"I know you will, my boy," said Solomon, before blacking out again.

"Everyone," Tea said, pulling a marker from her back pocket. "Put your hands together, and I'll mark us with a special sign."

The group* put their hands together, and over their hands, Tea drew an image- almost like a smiling face.

"Hey, what gives, Tea?" asked Joey, confused.

"It's a symbol of our friendship," Tea stated. "So when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, he knows he's not alone." She nodded. "We're all right there with him."

* * *

The whirr of the ambulence came as Yugi's friends carried Solomon to it. The back of the ambulance opened, and the men pulled out a stretcher.

"Joey," Tea said, "Tristan and I will take Yugi's grandpa to the hospital."

"Frisk and I could follow," Chara said, "to make sure he's okay. You and Azzy should go back in and cheer Yugi on!"

"Okay," Joey said. "Take good care of him, Tea."

"Come on," Asriel said. "The duel's starting!"

* * *

"I designed this virtual stadium myself," Kaiba told Yugi. "Impressive, hmm? I think you'll agree it adds a bit more... life... to the game." The pods attatched to the stadium lowered, with the duelists inside. "We each begin with two thousand life points. First person to hit zero loses. Are you ready to play, runt?"

Yugi's hand shook angrily. "Playtime is over, Kaiba!" he yelled.

At that point, a shine came from the Millenium Puzzle. It enveloped the boy, and the light surprised Kaiba. When he regained his vision, Yugi was taller, and looked older...

"What?"

"Now, Kaiba," Yugi said in a deeper tone, "prepare yourself, because it's time to duel!"

* * *

 **Whoo! You know, this is where the commercial break came in the canon episode! Wow, I never really paid attention to that detail. Anyway, first two major plot changes- one, Frisk can now utilize the "shortcut" method of transport, though I'm not going to exploit it to Sans levels of insane- and two, Joey AND Asriel are supporting Yugi. I always felt like if I re-did my series, Azzy would play a far bigger role, and my main purpose for him in the old Battle City fic was as support- who I grew too attached to and let win a first duel against Kaiba that he never should've won, trading card bullcrap aside. I'm actually planning on him being a Main Character and, for the most part, sidelining his sisters for most of the season, with Frisk becoming more important during the Battle City arc and Chara playing a main role in the Orichalchos arc.**

 **That aside, I'm sorry I couldn't finish the chapter, but I have other things to do, and I guess I'll have to finish this later. See you then!**

* * *

*Chara excluded. She thought the marker was a bit ludicrous.


	4. I'm so sorry

**Hey, there, viewers. I bet you all were wondering where THIS was. Unfortunately, I have some bad news.**

 **This fic (or at least, what it was) is basically dead.**

 **I didn't want to discontinue it. Far from it. But I realized a tad late 1: how much I disliked the Duelist Kingdom arc, 2: that I've got way too many other stories already, 3: that the plot of DK really can't change too much, as it heavily fuels the backstory of BC (AKA the arc where the main story went through last time), and 4: I honestly don't want to have to work around Duelist Kingdom's dumb, ridiculous rules.**

 **I quite enjoy writing this SERIES, though. So, good news. I will still be continuing to write for the re-tread of DuelTale. But when I do, it'll be picking up from the BC arc. This will stand as a testament to what happens when I charge headfirst into something that I don't particularly enjoy.**

 **As always, shout-out to Ulrich362 for keeping up with me thus far, and I hope I can keep you happy with the retread. In fact, I've decided how it's going to play out by this point. Stay tuned, man. I'm not through yet.**

 **Also, if anyone else can help me write the last chapter of the first episode, that would be great. I just don't feel up to it myself, considering... Duelist Kingdom and all.**


End file.
